


Там, где кончается земля

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Ходили слухи, что во время солнечного затмения, которое произошло в июле этого года, Крис и Роберт были в числе приглашённых гостей на частной вечеринке на территории одного закрытого отеля в Чили





	Там, где кончается земля

Самолёт Эванса приземлился пару часов назад. Крис пропустил невероятный закат над долиной, восхитительный ужин и целую ночь в номере Роберта. Но то, что ему хотя бы ненадолго удалось вырваться с нескончаемых съёмок — стоит многого.

— Солнечное затмение и Роберт Дауни младший в один день, — Роберт подшучивает над Крисом, но сильно не цепляет. Он ценит поступок Эвансa, пусть причина не только в нём, но и в важном астрономическом событии. Всё равно приятно. Криса тяжело вытащить из Бостона. Проще самому напроситься, или вообще прилететь без предупреждения. Неплохой вариант. О нём стоит поразмыслить на досуге. В одиночестве, потому что думать, пока Эванс ходит по номеру в одном полотенце, не особо получается.

— Я пропустил что-то интересное?

Вообще-то, да. Крис пропустил много интересного, и ему очень повезло, потому что Роберт знает, что же Эвансу могло понравиться. Всё внимание Дауни вчерашним вечером захватил старый индеец, который на протяжении нескольких часов рассказывал о временах, когда белый человек ещё не ступал на эту землю. О легендах коренных жителей. О вулканах Паячатас и запрещённой любви. О могущественных духах, добрых и не очень. О двух братьях, Солнце и Луне, которые сойдутся в поединке этим днём. О том, как защитить себя и близких во время наибольшей уязвимости, когда ночь наступит средь бела дня, а духи станут сильны как никогда. Эвансу бы понравились эти истории.

— Немного. Расскажу как-нибудь, — когда Эванс не будет выжат после долгого перелёта. — Одевайся. Ты ведь не хочешь пропустить самое интересное.

— Ладно.

Пока Крис сонно передвигается по номеру, Роберт утыкается в телефон. С детьми всё отлично, Сьюзан как обычно предупреждает, чтобы он не делал глупостей. Как будто он может… Просматривает несколько предложений об отдыхе — хватит с него Майями, надоело. Когда приходит короткое сообщение от Джимми, мол боссу пора выдвигаться, а не заниматься тем, чем он занимается, Роберт наконец-то отлипает от экрана.

Крис ещё более раздет, чем был одет пару минут назад. Полотенце он бросил на пол, от чего Роберт кривится, но он не мамочка Эвансу, чтобы учить убирать за собой вещи. И не папочка — в нужном смысле, конечно.

— Мне нравится твой выбор, — Дауни масляно улыбается.

— Как думаешь, мы сможем увидеть затмение с балкона? — Крис игнорирует подъёб (или подкат, с какой стороны взглянуть), и посматривает в сторону распахнутой рамы.

— Ты не хочешь идти туда?

— Я никуда не хочу идти. И лететь не хотел. Почему мы не могли просто встретиться, не знаю, в Нью-Йорке?

— Потому что ты зависаешь в Бостоне уже третью неделю. Безвылазно, — Роберт поднимается с кресла и вальяжно подходит к Крису. Тот продолжает смотреть в сторону балкона, но довольно жмурится, чувствуя поцелуй над ключицей.

— Да, точно. Я подумал, что надо сменить обстановку и немного отвлечься. Расслабиться…

— Лучше бы в спа сходил.

— ...но как представлю, сколько внизу людей, хочу напиться.

— Но ты завязал.

— Да, после тура завязал. Мой психотерапевт недоволен.

— Тебе надо его сменить, если нет прогресса, ты в курсе? — а ещё разобраться с Робертом, потому что каждый раз решать проблему одним и тем же способом нельзя. Но это лучше, чем успокоительные. — Я думаю, мы можем посмотреть с балкона.

— Или вообще не смотреть.

На террасе отеля собралась пара сотен человек. Знаменитости и те, кто не хочет, чтобы их имена появлялись ни в одной новостной сводке. За дверью этого номера суетится обслуживающий персонал, охранники сосредоточенно осматривают каждого проходящего мимо.

А внутри этого номера, на предпоследнем этаже, почти что под самым солнцем, Роберт ложится на нетронутую постель. Уведомление в телефоне он не смотрит. Как будто он не знает, что Рич там написал. Джимми повторяется в последнее время. Это смешно, но посмеётся Роберт позже, потому что сейчас Крис ложится сверху.

Восторженные возгласы доносятся сквозь распахнутое окно. Короткое “вау” волной проносится над поднятыми к небу головами, и вздымается вверх, к солнцу, скрытому лунным диском. Мир вокруг погружается в сумрак за считанные минуты.

Короткое “вау” срывается с приоткрытых губ Роберта, когда Крис нестерпимо медленно покидает его тело, лишь головка распирает влажную дырку, и, тут же, вслед за стоном следует вскрик, ведь Крис с силой загоняет в Роберта член.

Они прижаты друг к другу вплотную. Соединены так крепко, как только могут быть соединены двое. Сцеплены. Склеены. Одно грёбаное целое.

Заведя руки Роберта над головой, Крис цепко сплетает их пальцы в замок. Неудобно, немного неловко. Он тяжёлый, еле удерживает свой вес на коленях, сбивает простыни. Роберта под ним выкручивает, надсадные стоны тонут у Криса во рту. Он ни на секунду не отпускает губы Дауни — тянет нижнюю зубами, кусает сильно, сильнее, чем можно, но необходимо идеально; наталкивается языком на язык, но это не поцелуи, это первозданное безумие. Мания.

Они не должны трахаться так. Они вообще должны сейчас не трахаться, а находиться там, на террасе, среди множества гостей, утолять жажду Перье (Роберт) или холодным Спенсером (Крис), вести никому не нужные беседы, чтобы просто поддержать разговор с малознакомыми или вовсе незнакомыми людьми. Политики, коллекционеры, актёры, спортсмены, — мало кто завтра вспомнит хотя бы треть лиц, скрытых за широкими очками в этот день.

— Потише, Крис, ты…

Сомкнув пальцы на скулах Роберта, Крис замирает и, непривычно напряжённый, утыкается лбом в лоб. С его губ слетает рваное дыхание, плечи дрожат, а ошалевшие глаза кажутся сизыми в полутьме.

Его взгляд затягивает Роберта в чёртову бездну. Парализует.

Кажется, Крис не понимает, что даёт много. Больше, чем обычно. Сильнее, чем обычно. Он не пьян, и точно не под веществами, но он слишком горячий, слишком резкий, слишком…

На ум приходит, но почти сразу исчезает сравнение с теми демонами, что порабощают тело и волю человека ради утоления похоти. Выдумка, глупость, но на чилийской земле, где всё не так, как Роберт привык, в это можно поверить. Чили — как кусочек древнего мира, будто нетронутого белыми людьми, в котором осталось нечто необъяснимое.

— Я хочу…

— Я знаю. Ладно. Делай это. Делай, что хочешь, — почти что скороговоркой выдыхает Роберт и первым ведёт бёдрами, чувствуя, как крепкий член проникает глубже. А в следующее мгновение вновь ощущает на губах жгучий, жадный поцелуй.

Крис отпускает его руки, и Роберт благодарно мычит в поцелуй, ведь они чертовски затекли. Всё дело в блядской позе, от которой Крис тащится. Роберт больше любит сзади, трахать и давать трахать себя. Можно уткнуться лицом в подушку и орать в неё. Можно сжать задницу и долбиться, хватать за шею, тянуть за волосы на затылке. Потому что жарче. Но так, лицом к лицу, интимнее.

Крис не двигается. Блядь, он нависает над Робертом — тот видит все чёртовы мелкие веснушки на переносице Эванса — и опускает ладонь на прижатый к животу член. Это нечестно. Это уже за гранью фола.

Крис охуенно дрочит. Влажно гоняет кожу, выворачивает запястье к головке, массирует основание, плотно сжимая член пальцами. И склоняется всё ниже, а Роберт больше не видит ни сизых глаз, ни россыпи веснушек. Ничего не видит. Всё расплывается, и проще закрыть глаза и попытаться сконцентрироваться на ощущении трахающей его ладони и продолжающего распирать задницу члена.

Довольный вскрик тонет в очередном поцелуе, а от прошивающего тело удовольствия Роберт несдержанно прикусывает губы Криса. Он извивается, сбивает пятками простыни, ладонью упирается в напряжённое плечо Эванса, чтобы не наваливался, не давил, прекратил ему дрочить, потому что достаточно, хватит, уже кончил, уже пустой, можно остановиться. Будто Крис об этом не знает.

Между ними липко и мокро. Живот Роберта в смазке, поте, собственной сперме. Он мог бы пошутить про все необходимые ингредиенты для древнего чилийского сексуального ритуала в пещерах Кикави, если бы его рот не был занят языком Криса, а задница — членом. Член давит по простате, и Роберт пытается свести ноги и выкрутиться, но только сильнее смыкает колени на бёдрах Эванса. Схватив его за задницу, за крепкую задницу, напряжённую, скользкую, плотную, Дауни шлёт нахуй здравый смысл и сильнее наталкивает Эванса на себя, одновременно с этим вскидывая бёдра, хотя кажется, что глубже ему вставить просто невозможно.

Скользнув ладонями под затылок, Эванс прихватывает Роберта губами за подбородок. В этом поцелуе интимности больше, чем в самом жарком перепихе. Дауни опускает ладонь ему на грудь, обводит татуировку орла, подцепив ногтем сосок, и вновь призывно двигает бёдрами. У Криса срывает тормоза. Подхватив Роберта под поясницу, он трётся яйцами в промежность на каждом движении. Бьётся коротко и резко, и очередной толчок сопровождается звонким шлепком, таким же липким и мокрым, как и их вжатые друг в друг тела.

Жадно растрахивая задницу Роберта, Крис оставляет поцелуи открытым мокрым ртом на плечах Дауни, на груди, шее, присасывается подмышкой. На каменных мышцах его рук напрягаются вены. Роберт ведёт языком по ключице, слизывая выступивший пот, и Крис сдавленно стонет ему в плечо, сбиваясь с ритма. Кровать под ними скрипит. Даже самая добротная кровать будет скрипеть, если трахаться на ней настолько бешено. Крис постоянно срывается, то заполняет Роберта, почти выскальзывая, а после с силой въезжая по чувствительным мышцам, то вгоняет до основания и коротко долбит, бесконечно часто касаясь простаты. Пока не замирает, подрагивая, с обессиленным стоном заваливаясь на Роберта.

Наполненный и обессиленный, Роберт перебирает взмокшие волосы на затылке Криса. Между ними опять мокро, и Дауни отстранённо понимает, что кончил ещё раз. Неплохо, очень неплохо, но попробуй не кончить, если тебя трахают настолько голодно.

— Я читал, что в затмение нельзя заниматься сексом, — бормочет Эванс Роберту в шею.

— Почему?

— Там что-то про слияние душ навечно говорилось. Точно не помню. Я уснул в самолёте.

Если бы у Роберта было больше сил, он бы закатил глаза. Или засмеялся. Но вместо этого он просто продолжает лениво перебирать потемневшие пряди, легко массируя Эвансу затылок.

— Не жалеешь, что пропустил? Ты ведь гик.

— Да, типа того, — бормочет Эванс, наконец-то приподнимаясь. Вены на его руках больше не выпирают, да и весь Крис расслабленный и разомлевший. Он падает рядом, вытягивается, а Дауни с неприкрытым восхищением скользит взглядом по длинным ногам, паху с ещё не до конца опавшим членом в темно-русой поросли, по груди — эта татуировка с орлом такая глупость, но не Роберту судить о не самых удачных на вид татуировках. Крис следит за ним с довольной улыбкой.

За окнами постепенно светлеет. А Роберт замечает, что у его желания снова голубые глаза.


End file.
